


Lemon scented

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Spock takes a padd to his captain but then stays and watches Kirk use some hand lotion. Problems arise when Kirk offers him to try some.





	Lemon scented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T of LDF, prompt "tension". Thanks to Acadiana for beta reading this <3

When Spock had brought his captain the padd carrying the forms he too needed to sign, he had expected Jim to ask him to stay a while longer for a chat, as it was quite usual for them to do so. He had not expected to just sit there, on the other side of his captain's desk in his quarters, and watch the man mansturbate.  
To be fair, the captain was human and so what he was doing to his own hands probably wasn't due to a desire for sexual satisfaction. He probably wasn't feeling what a vulcan would have felt if they had indeed rubbed and massaged their hands in the decadent way the captain was doing.  
Still, Spock couldn't help but stare at those fingers working each other, at the way Jim was pressing his thumb to the center of his palm and slowly rubbing tiny circles. Spock had to swallow at that sight, trying to maintain his composure as Jim next slid his fingers between the others and went back to rubbing his hands together, tightening his grip.  
He had to repeat to himself that Jim was not masturbating in front of him, that what he was doing was nothing like he would have been doing if vulcan hands were involved. The only vulcan hands on the whole ship were Spock's, anyway, and for a moment he almost made a sound at the thought of Jim doing such lewd things to his sensitive hands.  
Jim seemed to catch that something was not normal, for he raised his gaze from the padd he was studying and regarded his first officer with both his eyebrows high. "Is something the matter, Mr. Spock? Do you have a problem with my hand lotion?"  
Spock almost lied, tempted to find a reason for him to just leave to go back to his own quarters, but then he didn't want to leave Jim so soon. And he had no problem with the actual lotion. Furthermore, there was no way he could stand up just then and show his captain the reaction his body had had while Spock was staring at his hands.  
"No problem at all, Captain. It has a very pleasant aroma."  
Jim gave him a brilliant smile. "It's lemon. Bones told me to use it for a couple nights straight at least. He says I'm neglecting my skin and the weather we had to endure on our last away mission was rather inclement, I guess." He shrugged, before going back to regarding his first officer with an intent look. "Would you like to try some?" He offered, already handing him the little jar.  
Spock was speechless for a moment, his gaze fixed on the jar, his captain's fingers gently holding it up for him. It would have probably been good for his skin too to apply some lotion, he tried to rationalize with himself. The weather had been rather harsh, indeed. And it wasn't like he could tell his captain that vulcans' hands were sensitive. So sensitive, in fact, that the action necessary to rub the lotion on the skin would have been enough to get any vulcan particularly excited and ready for a sexual encounter. It was not an easy subject and they preferred not to tell outworlders about the real reason they didn't like to touch anyone else's hands.  
But he could hardly find another reason not to take the lotion. At least if he didn't want to lie.

He reached out and took the small jar, suppressing a shiver when his fingers grazed Jim's. The captain smiled at him, a little smile that he mostly gave only to him, and Spock had to focus on the cream for a moment unless he wanted to do something stupid like chase that contact.  
Jim was regarding him anyway and soon Spock found himself dipping his fingers in the cold lotion, ignoring the goosebumps raising on his arms at that cold and silky sensation against his fingertips. It took him a few seconds, but then he raised his gaze to his captain's face and with a little nod Spock started to rub the lotion on his hands.  
It was probably a good thing that as soon as he started Jim had nodded and gone back to his reports, because that way he didn't notice his first officer go stiff, his lips slightly parted as he started to massage the lotion all over his fingers and palms. Spock licked his lips as he moved his fingers, gently spreading the skin cream over the back of one hand and then the other. He was breathing faster when he kneaded his tendons and muscles, pressing his fingertips between his fingers, rubbing with his thumb between the opposite thumb and forefinger.  
He couldn't help but shift on his seat as his pants grew uncomfortable the more he kept going on, his erection pressing against the fabric of his underwear, awakened by his self indulgence. Spock knew he should have stopped before it was too late, before he made a show of himself in front of his captain, but he was now rubbing his hands together the same way Jim would often do when nervous or excited or simply pensive. He had watched the man do that so many times, sometimes idly fantasizing how it would have been to do the same, and now here he was. He was terribly close to an embarrassing orgasm, sitting in his captain's quarters in front of the man himself, rubbing his hands in a lewd fashion. His gaze was fixed over the blonde head of the human he was fascinated with, until the man looked up, his gentle eyes meeting his own, and Spock was unable to restrain himself further. He gripped his hands tight and he went completely stiff as he felt his seed fill his underwear. He exhaled a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding and for a moment he was almost tempted to slouch against the back of the chair, satisfied and relaxed with his eyes still holding his captain's gaze.  
"Everything alright, Spock?" Jim asked gently, a little smile on his lips.  
There was no way Jim could have known what exactly he had been doing in front of him not ten seconds before, and yet Spock felt himself flush in front of that smile, unable to shake off the feeling that Jim knew exactly what Spock had been doing and what had happened to his body.  
"Fine." He nodded curtly, sadly not trusting himself to stand up and leave yet.  
Jim's smile widened and he gave Spock almost a once over. "Well, glad to see you enjoying it so much. I could put in an order for you from the next starbase we'll dock, if you want." He offered, throwing a glance at his terminal.  
"It won't be necessary, Jim. But thank you for- letting me experiment with it." Spock shook his head and finally rose to his feet, glad that his body was no longer showing signs of arousal. And yet, he feared the dampness would soon be there to show what had happened. "Good night, Jim." He turned to leave, not even waiting for the soft "good night" that followed him. He merely acknowledged it with a nod over his shoulder and then he was out the door, hurrying to reach his quarters, unaware of Jim putting in an order for more hand lotion right away in the room he had just left.


End file.
